TweekxCraig ONE SHOT
by cuttieartgirl
Summary: Esto fue inspirada en un dibujo que hice. Este es mi primer yaoi y como no conosco South Park ya que nunca lo he visto, intente de hacer lo mejor posible. Contiene un pequeño StanxWendy. No crean que voy a volver hacer otro yaoi.


**Punto de Vista de Tweek:**

Muchas cosas cambiaron desde que dejé de ser ese pequeño niño hiperactivo e impaciente (bueno, al decir la verdad, sigo siendo igual). Pero por lo menos uso esa gran cantidad de energía en distintos deportes, ya que la nueva directora convenció a mi ingenua madre de que hacer esto me curaría mi "enfermedad", o que por lo menos me ayudaría a controlarla. Además que soy bien alto en comparación a mis compañeros, y eso me ayuda mucho en algunas actividades.

Como iba diciendo, muchas cosas cambiaron ahora que estoy en tercer año de secundaria. Remodelaron el colegio para que por lo menos tuviera un mejor aspecto y vinieran más alumnos, idea de la nueva directora que está al mando desde que estoy en octavo, la Sra. Leticia, (que es el nueva persona que molestaba Cartman, ya que ella es negra, así que siempre le escribe notas o le tiraba piedras por la ventana) y también… mis sentimientos por Craig.

Es algo gracioso mencionarlo.

Siempre pensé que era heterosexual, hasta estaba convencido de aquello, pero hace un buen rato que empiezo a dudar de aquello. Yo nunca pensé que podría ser gay. A veces pensarlo me hace temblar. No digo que tenga algo contra los homosexuales, ¿pero siendo gay todo este tiempo sin darme cuenta? Es algo raro.

Pero incluso Craig ha estado medio extraño, ha estado actuado diferente frente mío desde sexto. No sé como decirlo… pero creo que me está coqueteando o una wea así cada vez que paso al frente de él. Esto me hace sentirme más inseguro sobre mis preferencias sobre los sexos.

Muchas veces trato de evitarlo, ya que a veces me quedo congelado y no sé que hacer. Incluso sonrojo frente de él cuando me hace unas preguntas tan vergonzosas y mariconadas al mismo tiempo que lo único que quería alejarme de él e irme a la mesa de mis amigos con los que estoy.

La mayoría del tiempo estoy con Stan y Kyle, ya que ellos son los que más me entienden y me defienden, incluso me apoyaron en esa pelea que tuve en cuarto contra Craig que me estuvieron apoyando todo ese tiempo. A veces puedo estar con Kenny, pero el tiempo que paso con él es tan corto, ya que de alguna manera siempre se cae de un árbol y se rompe el cráneo o lo atropella un autobús o incluso lo mata una pelota mientras jugamos baseball. Si, ese tiene la peor suerte del mundo. Lo matan por lo menos 20 veces a la semana. Mientras Cartman… bueno, no es un ángel que digamos. La verdad es el que me cae más mal de todo el curso. No sé, pero a veces siempre quiere sacar algo de mí. Creo que sabe algo de mi inseguridad que tengo sobre lo que tengo con Craig. A veces me dan unas ganas de pegarle e tirarle por la ventana y decirlo lo concha tu madre que ha sido todos estos años. Pero él es así. Aunque lo manden a psiquiatra este no cambiaría su forma de ser. El que me alegro mucho es de Stan. Está saliendo con Wendy de nuevo, pero creo que tiene una inseguridad ya que vomita cada vez que está con ella. Por suerte está en tratamiento (o eso creo, ya que me contó Kyle). Hablando de Kyle… bueno, él ha sido una persona muy comprensiva sobre todo en los momentos donde estoy muy inseguro sobre lo que me ha pasado entre Craig y yo. Él piensa que puede ser que tenga atracciones hacia Craig, pero no está seguro si soy gay o no.

Eso a veces me ayuda, pero muchas veces pienso que de nada de lo que me diga, inclusos las palabras de mis padres y Kyle, que normalmente son consejos como: "Has lo que piense que es correcto" o "No importa si eres gay o no, es lo que de verdad sientes es lo que importa", me ayudan a saber si soy homosexual o no y ni siquiera mejora la situación, ya que me hace sentirme más inseguro.

Hasta que ocurrió ese día.

Era un día normal, acababa de terminar la clase de historia, así que empecé a tomar mis materiales, hasta que de repente veo a Craig viendo a mi dirección. Quedé en pausa por un momento. "_¿Qué mierda es lo que quería ahora?"_ Pensé por un momento que me iba a hacer esas preguntas que tanto odio, pero sólo se sentó en el banco que estaba al lado mío, agarró un cigarro y se puso a fumar. Estaba tranquilo con los ojos cerrados, provocándome que me pusiera muy nervioso. Después giro a mi dirección, se paró y empezó a acercarse a mi cada vez más. Desesperado por su siguiente acción, agarré mi libro de historia, y salí corriendo de la clase.

Fue estúpido de mí hacer eso. ¿Por qué no simplemente le hubiera dicho que quería tomar un café en las máquinas y salir como lo hacía normalmente? Pero en ese momento no se me ocurrió nada mejor que salir corriendo para alejarme de él. Si, simplemente fui un weón. Supuse que me estaría siguiendo, así que no me preocupé mucho ya que soy el más rápido de mi clase, así que seguí corriendo para por lo menos perderlo del camino.

Después de un par de minutos, me entraron unas ganas enormes de tomarme un café con cafeína extra, así que fui al último piso a conseguir uno. Pero al llegar allá, me congelé al ver a Craig parado justo al lado de la máquina de café.

"¿Cómo mierda supiste que iba a estar aquí?" Estaba muy nervioso en ese momento, más de lo habitual. Esas palabras fue lo primero que se vino a la mente, y sin pensarlo, salieron de mi boca.

Él sólo sonrió y dijo: "Tú eres el único de nuestra clase que le gusta tomar café con cafeína extra al término de cada periodo. Eso te hace más activo, y me gusta."

"_Me gusta…"_ ¡Craig maricón y tus frases mariconadas! Un rubor cruzó por mis mejillas y lo único que hice es dejar el libro en la mesa, sacar algunas monedas del bolsillo, y ponerlas en la máquina para ordenar mi café.

Estaba bastante incómodo en ese momento mientras esperaba mi café. No sólo porque Craig estaba fumando (y tengo que confesar que el olor a cigarro no lo aguanto), también era porque él no dejaba de mirarme con esa sonrisa que pone desde sexto. Me encanta esa sonrisa, y combinada con su mirada que pone en ese momento me hace sentir bien. Pero al mismo tiempo me enfurece. No sé me ocurre como explicarlo en palabras simples. Es un sentimiento que aún es desconocido para mí.

Cuando el café estaba servido, lo agarré y lo único que quería era alejarme de ahí lo más rápido posible. Pero de la nada, algo me impulsó hacia atrás. Mi mano libre cayó sobre el hombro de Craig, mientras que la otra derramó el café que traía. Estaba tan avergonzado, y no entendía que había sucedido, hasta que miré que Craig tenía mi corbata agarrada con fuerza con unas de sus manos.

Me hubiera gustado decir lo hijo de puta que había sido, ya que había agarrado mi corbata y me había tirado a su dirección y ¡provocó que derramara mi café! ¡Mierda!

Pero lo que hizo peor el fue que Craig dijo: "¡Wow Tweek! Yo solo iba a decirte que te estabas olvidando tu libro de historia, ¡pero no sabía que tenías las hormonas tan activas! Cuidado Tweek, aún no somos novio"

"_Novios…"_ Esa palabra hizo que la última gota de mi café se derramara de mi vaso (literalmente). Creo que esa palabra me quedó grabada por un minuto o dos. Estaba todo ruborizado, y no sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

"¿¡¿QUÉ MIERDA FUE ESO?!?¿¡¿QUIERES SALIR CONMIGO COMO NOVIOS O UNA WEA ASÍ?!?" No sabía lo que hablaba, de veras. ¡No puedo creer que haya dicho una mierda como esa al frente de el!

Me quedó mirando un rato con una mirada extraña, después me soltó, me mostró su "famoso" dedo, y se fue.

En ese momento estaba más confundido que nunca. Me quedé parado mientras veía como Craig bajaba las escaleras con cara deprimida.

Ahora sé que estoy seguro de mis sentimientos por Craig. Él me gusta, aunque trate de negármelo. Aunque, pensándolo bien, hubiera sido mejor haberme expresado de otra forma. Pero soy gay, eso era un hecho, y no era tan malo como parecía.

Pero también había descubierto algo más.

"_Craig sentía algo por mí. Tal vez… sentía lo mismo que yo por él. Pero con lo que acaba de pasar, lo dudo mucho."_

**Punto de Vista de Craig**

Esto me parece tan gracioso cada vez que lo pienso. Siempre he encontrado a mis compañeros unos concha tu madre y unos hijo de puta, y nunca quise ser su amigo o tener algún contacto con ellos. Así que siempre actué como un weón y les mostraba el dedo de al medio a ellos. Me hacía sentir bien de alguna manera. Ahora que estoy en tercer año de secundaria, nada ha cambiado mucho, ya que sigo pensando casi lo mismo de la vida y de mis compañeros.

Pero Tweek era diferente. Desde que tuvimos esa pelea en cuarto, siempre he tenido un sentimiento raro cuando estoy cerca de él. Nunca estuve seguro de que era, hasta que llegué a sexto.

Se supone que cuando uno llega a ese salón, tus hormonas empiezan a excitarse y empiezas a interesarte por las mujeres, el porno y abusar a los cabros chicos. Pensé que me iba a enamorar de Wendy o incluso Bebe, pero nada de eso ocurrió.

Tweek empezó a usar corbata ese año. Y tengo que confesar que se veía bastante bien con ella puesta. Y también fue el año donde mis atracciones hacia Tweek saltaron a todo un nuevo nivel. Esos sentimientos me hicieron sentir algo incómodo y al mismo tiempo… feliz.

¡A LA MIERDA! ¡No quería esto! ¡No pregunté para que pasara esto! Pero creo que esto no me hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado a la pubertad. Hubiera seguido siendo inseguro y me hubiera comportado como un culiado de mierda por el resto de mi vida.

Para calmar mis nervios y complicaciones, empecé a fumar. A mis padres no les importó para nada, ya que la verdad les importa pico si fumo o no, cuando y a donde. La verdad, con todo esto de la nueva directora que da más miedo que la mierda cuando se enoja, mis padres me dijeron que si no quería entrar en shock debía comportarme bien. Yo les dije en mi primer año de secundaria que fumar me iba a calmar más, etcétera, etcétera, cualquier cosa weona que se me ocurría en ese instante.

Ahora, volviendo al tema entre yo y Tweek, me he dado cuenta que este cambio al llegar a la pubertad, me hizo actuar distinto frente a él. No sé, pero me empecé a comportarme mejor y más como un amigo, pero creo que no le gustó mucho a Tweek, ya que cada vez que intentó acercarme a él, se asusta o se pone más nervioso de lo habitual, a veces hasta sonroja. Creo que he estado dando la impresión equivocada frente a él, y a veces lo hago todavía peor cuando hago mis preguntas como: "Oye Tweek, ¿estás más cansado de lo habitual o soy sólo yo el que se a dado cuenta?" Y después me río un poco. U otra frase como: "Tweek, veo una mesa vacía ahí en la esquina de la cafetería. ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo?" Esta frase hace que sonroje todavía más y se siente junto a esa pandilla de maricones. No me caen muy bien, sobre todo Cartman. ¡Cómo odio a ese weón de mierda! Y cada vez que pasa los años, se vuelve más maricón y más insoportable. Y me cae todavía más mal cuando usa a Kenny, agregando que este último siempre se muere cada 2 segundos. Los únicos que están cuerdos en ese grupo son Stan y Kyle. Pero desde que Stan volvió con Wendy, vomita más de lo habitual, más de lo que lo hacía cuando estaba en cuarto (por suerte este ahora vomita en el basurero). Esto es una pena, ya que es un tipo muy inteligente y maduro (aunque parezca maricón lo que dije, es un hecho de verdad, pero nunca lo admitiré frente a ellos). Ahora creo que está en tratamiento o algo así de lo que escuché de Kyle, ya que pensé que este me iba a vomitar encima un día que pasé al lado de él cuando quería hablar con Tweek. Kyle por lo menos se cuida más que antes (sin mencionar que está mucho más inteligente) y está pasando mucho tiempo con Stan y Tweek.

Esto último hizo que tuviera que encontrarme con Tweek en sólo algunas partes cuando nadie de estos cuatro no me veía. Odio hacer esto, pero no tengo otro remedio, ya que conociendo a Cartman, este no me dejará de decir que soy gay, y se lo dirá al todo el puto mundo sobre el tema. Y creo que hasta intentará golpearme y también a Tweek, ya que incluso lo hace a veces con Kyle que es judío (y eso que Kyle lo considera un amigo).

No estaba seguro que iba hacer si dejaba pasar el tiempo y no hacía algo para mostrar a Tweek lo que siento por él. A veces pensaba que tal vez sería mejor si fuéramos sólo amigos y cada uno se fuera por su lado cuando nos graduáramos del colegio. Sería una mierda tener que vivir así, cada uno viviendo algo que no debería ser. Pero pensé que así sería mejor

Hasta que un día decidí que tenía que mostrarle lo que siento por él de una forma u otra.

Era clase de historia y recién había terminado. Observé a Tweek tomar sus cosas que estaban en el escritorio. Como no había casi nadie cerca, intenté a acercarme a él. Tweek se giró y me vio, lo que provocó que pusiera una cara de susto. Pensé que iba a arrancar o evadirme otra vez, así que me senté en la mesa y me puse a fumar. Cerré los ojos para pensar en lo que haría después sin asustarlo o ponerlo muy nervioso para querer alejarse de mí, así que lo miré, me paré del asiento y empecé a acercarme a él. Por un minuto pensé que tenía todo controlado, hasta que vi que Tweek tomaba su libro y salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

"_¡NO! ¡NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE ESCAPE!" _Era lo único que se cruzaba por la mente. Después de unos segundos empecé a correr tras él. Tenía que contarle de una u otra forma. Por un tiempo pensé que sería una mala idea seguirlo, ya que obviamente es más rápido que yo. Pero no me importó. Mientras corría, recordaba esa vez que yo y Tweek tuvimos que correr un circuito para la clase de atletismo, y obviamente el que llegaba primero ganaba el 10. Tweek ganó, ya que creo que había fumado una cajetilla completa ese día (y además por la razón que Tweek era el atleta del curso), así que al final de la carrera sentía que no podía respirar. Tweek se dio cuenta de lo que me ocurría y se ofreció a llevarme a la enfermería. Cuando me agarró y me llevó hasta la enfermería, no dejaba de verlo. Se veía tan bien con su uniforme deportivo.

No pregunten como recordaba esto mientras corría tras Tweek, además que ustedes no deberían hacerlos, ya que nunca sabes donde vas a parar. Mis recuerdos se cortaron de repente cuando choqué con una puerta que se abrió repentinamente.

Estaba ahora bien despierto. Después me levanté y le grité al hijo de puta que abrió la puerta e hizo que me pegara en la cara, además que le mostré el dedo. Por suerte no tuve ningún rasguño, así que pensé donde posiblemente podía estar Tweek, ya que no lo veía por ningún lado. Supuse que de alguna manera iba a ir a la máquina del último piso, ya que conociendo a Tweek, siempre bebe un café de esa máquina al término de cada periodo. Subí y me sorprendió al ver que Tweek no estuviera ahí. Así que sólo lo esperé fumando un cigarro.

No tuve que esperar mucho para mi agrado. Tweek llegó corriendo y cuando me vio, entró en un estado de shock, o eso es lo que creo.

"¿Cómo mierda supiste que iba a estar aquí?" Creo que se estaba haciendo el tonto, o en verdad lo dejé tan traumado que no sabía que responder. Todo el mundo sabía que este era el primer lugar donde iba para un café toma al término de cada clase.

"Tú eres el único de nuestra clase que le gusta tomar café con cafeína extra al término de cada periodo. Eso te hace más activo, y me gusta." Okay, no creo que haya sido la mejor respuesta que he hecho en mi vida, pero creo que era lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento, además que quería molestarlo un rato.

Tweek no me respondió, ya que me quedó mirando un rato, además que estaba más rojo que un tomate, después pasó al frente mío, dejó su libro y empezó a ordenar su café. De alguna manera, me gusta ver a Tweek haciendo esa rutina habitual. No dejaba de mirarlo, porque algo me atraía a él, pero no sabía que era.

Agarró su café y miré como intentaba hacerlo lo más rápido posible. "_No, no dejaré que esta vez se vaya."_. Lo agarré de la corbata y lo tiré con fuerza para que me mirara a mí. Tengo que decir que aunque no sea el más rápido de la clase, soy él más fuerte. Pero creo que no me medí, y creo que se hubiera sacado la chucha si no fuera que se había agarrado en mi hombro con la mano que tenía libre. Quedó un rato mirándome con una cara de estupefacción y además que estaba sonrojando.

"¡Wow Tweek! Yo solo iba a decirte que te estabas olvidando tu libro de historia, ¡pero no sabía que tenías las hormonas tan activas! Cuidado Tweek, aún no somos novio" Me arrepiento de haber dicho eso, de verdad, y no sé porque lo hice. Creo que quería tirarle una broma y se me pasó la mano.

"¿¡¿QUÉ MIERDA FUE ESO?!?¿¡¿QUIERES SALIR CONMIGO COMO NOVIOS O UNA WEA ASÍ?!?" Si, había dejado una cagada. Nunca había visto a Tweek actuar así. Estaba bastante furioso. La verdad, Tweek casi nunca se enoja, sólo se altera, que es muy común de él. Además creo que todo el maldito colegio escuchó el grito.

Lo miré por mucho tiempo. Esas palabras que había dicho me dejaron traumado. Pensé que se lo tomaría con calma, pero no fue así. La verdad es que no sabía que hacer. ¿Para él era una wea salir conmigo? ¿No le gustaba la idea? ¿Le desagradaba tanto que era una mierda?

Lo que hice fue soltarlo, y mostrarle el dedo de al medio e irme. No quería hablar con él o siquiera mirarlo. _"¿¡¿QUÉ MIERDA FUE ESO?!?¿¡¿QUIERES SALIR CONMIGO COMO NOVIOS O UNA WEA ASÍ?!?"_ Esas palabras no dejaban de ser habladas en mi cabeza. Por un momento quería llorar, pero levantaría sospechas entre los compañeros. Tweek no sabía cuando me había dolido, cuando me había lastimado, pero creo que eso me pasa por ser un hijo de puta frente a él. Como hubiera deseado irme a mi casa, inventar una excusa, como decir que no me sentía muy bien, pero no lo hice.

Las palabras de Tweek me dolieron mucho, porque había algo de verdad. Yo quería salir con él como novios, quería estar con él, porque ya sé lo que siento hacia él.

"_Tweek me gusta… pero dudo que él a mi, ya que parece que no le agrada la idea que estemos juntos."_

**FIN DE LOS PUNTOS DE VISTA.**

Había pasado un mes desde ese encuentro. Tweek estaba cada día más callado y Craig se comportaba de una manera muy desagradable frente a los demás. Los 2 simplemente dejaron de hablarse, ya que cada uno pensaba que era mejor no verse desde ese día. Tweek por lo menos tenía amigos como Kyle y Stan que lo ayudaban a pasar su depresión, pero no sabían que es lo que le había ocurridos, pero Craig estaba solo, alejado del resto del grupo. Cada vez que alguien intentaba acercarse a él, te respondía mal o te echaba gritando que eras un hijo de puta, una mierda, etcétera, y te mostraba el dedo de al medio. Ninguno sabía porque ellos dos se comportaban así, ni siquiera sus padres. Craig era el que más sufría de los 2, ya que además lo retaban mucho porque iba donde la Sra. Leticia muy frecuente.

Pero el secreto sobre su charla no duraría mucho. Craig había iniciado una guerra de comida, haciendo que si querer se quemara parte de la cafetería porque había apuntado al horno provocando que hubiera una gran llama. Así que lo enviaron a la oficina de la directora.

"Mira Craig, es la quinta vez esta semana que te mandan aquí por dejar una embarrada en el colegio. No sé que es lo que tienes en contra del sistema, pero no soportaré que sigas con este comportamiento. ¡O cambias tu actitud o te expulso del colegio!"

Craig seguía con la cabeza baja sin responder. No quería seguir escuchando lo que la Sra. Leticia decía o su amenaza. La verdad, sabía que ella era una persona de temer, pero en ese momento no le tenía miedo, ni siquiera estaba asustado o nervioso. La directora empezó a impacientarse, ya que quería una repuesta de parte de él, así que dijo sin mirarla:

"Mira, me importa mierda lo que diga, ya que perfectamente podría sacarme ahora mismo del colegio y nada cambiara. Así que deje de decir weas y solo expúlseme."

La Sra. Leticia lo miraba con una mirada de preocupación. No sabía que decir. No dejaba de pensar que de verdad Craig no quería volver al colegio. La Sra. Leticia pensaba que podría cambiar drásticamente el comportamiento del chico, ya que hace un mes no más empezó a actuar rebelde ante todo. Además, controlaba a Craig con una simple amenaza, ya que ella tenía fama en el colegio por ser muy temible frente a sus alumnos. De repente, ella recordó algo que le había pasado a ella cuando era chica. Antes de que fuera temible y violenta, ella era muy sensible y tímida frente a cualquier cosa, además de que era negra. Por esta razón es la que era molestada por sus compañeros, y nunca dejaba de sufrir. Hasta que un día le pegó a unos de los niños que la molestaban, provocando que todos dejaran de molestarla. Además que se volvió una niña más segura de si misma y más bonita. Gracias a este recuerdo la Sra. Leticia sacó una conclusión. Craig le debió pasar algo terrible para que empezara a actuar así.

"Craig, cuéntame lo que te paso". Craig se dio vuelta y la miró extrañado. La Sra. Leticia nunca se había preocupado por un alumno, especialmente Craig. "Craig", dijo la Sra. Leticia al ver que el chico no respondía "se que te va a sonar extraño que empiece a preguntar algo personal de tu vida siendo una siendo una persona agresiva y con un carácter explosivo frente a ustedes, pero sé lo que es sufrir ante algo, así que ten la libertad de decirme".

A Craig le costó por un momento creer que la Sra. Leticia le estuviera hablando amable y tranquilamente después de lo que pasó y de la amenaza que le había dicho. Dudó, y empezó a reflexionar sobre este suceso inesperado. _"Es raro que me hable de ese modo. ¿Qué estará pensando? No es psicóloga, ni siquiera mi madre. Siempre me ha retado y gritado, ¿Y DE LA NADA ME PREGUNTA SOBRE MI PUTA VIDA? Creo que me está diciendo weas para que después se lo cuente a todos los culiados profesores sobre este tema… pero por el otro lado, sería lo mejor para sacar este peso de encima"_

Craig gira la cabeza hacia la Sra. Leticia y le habla: "Mira, verá que yo tuve un conflicto con una persona bien importante para mí. Sin querer, dejé una cagada y él respondió de una manera agresiva ante mi actitud. Lo que me dijo fue algo muy hiriente, y me dejó marcado. Como verá, esto ocurrió hace un mes, y cada vez trato de aguantarme este dolor, pero no sé ahora si lo podré soportar"

La Sra. Leticia no dejaba de mirarlo con atención. Nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza que Craig actuaba así porque una persona lo había lastimado mucho.

"Mira, no sé si servirá este consejo, pero por como me lo has contado, esta persona debe ser muy importante para ti para que te pongas de este modo. Sólo dile lo mucho que lo sientes y lo que de verdad sientes por esa persona. Comprenderá."

Esas palabras hicieron a Craig reflexionar y mirar a la directora con asombro. Pensó que serviría, hasta que recordó esa frase que le dijo Tweek. _"¿¡¿QUÉ MIERDA FUE ESO?!?¿¡¿QUIERES SALIR CONMIGO COMO NOVIOS O UNA WEA ASÍ?!?"_, eso le provocó todavía más dolor. Recordar la cara que puso Tweek, la forma como lo había dicho, le provocó más pena recordar lo que había hecho. Craig miró a la directora con tristeza.

"Muchas gracias directora, pero no creo que sirva. No creo que sienta lo mismo, además que nunca me perdonaría." Con esta última frase, Craig se levanta y se va de la oficina de la directora, mientras que la Sra. Leticia no dejaba de mirarlo con cara preocupada. No duró mucho ese momento de paz en la oficina, ya que de la nada se rompe la ventana, y cae una piedra con una nota que decía: "LA NEGRA FEA DE PUTA". "¡¡¡CARTMAN!!! ¡¡¡YA TE LAS VERÁS HIJO DE PUTA!!!!" Gritó tan fuerte, que Craig se cayó con la vibración del sonido.

Mientras Tweek seguía viendo como Cartman intentaba convencer a Kenny a que se subiera al techo para ver si ocurría algo raro si se conectaba dos cables que había por ahí, Craig estaba en una esquina con la cara baja.

"Oigan, ¿ese no es Craig?", dijo Kyle. "Parece algo deprimido".

Tweek giró la cabeza para confirmar que era él, y lo vio por un instante. Vio como Craig tenía la cabeza baja sin mirar a nadie. Por un momento vio a Tweek, después salió corriendo del lugar.

"¿A dónde va?" preguntó Stan. "Lo que te debería preocupar más es de encontrar un basurero pronto, ya que ahí viene Wendy", le dijo Kyle. Stan se dio vuelta y sintió que el estómago le daba vueltas, mientras más se acercaba, más le daban ganas de vomitar.

"Hola chicos. ¡Hola Stan! Me sorprende que aún no hayas…" No había terminado la frase cuando Stan salió corriendo a vomitar. Mientras Wendy trata de seguir a Stan, Kyle mira a Tweek, y ve que aún mira la dirección donde había salido corriendo Craig.

"Mira Tweek, sigue no más a Craig. Créeme que nadie se dará cuenta, porque Cartman está muy ocupado convenciendo a Kenny a subir el techo y Stan esta vomitando. Sólo síguelo."

Tweek lo quedó mirando un rato. Sabía que podía confiar en Kyle, ya que era un buen amigo, así que siguió su consejo y salió corriendo tras Craig.

Craig se había ocultado en un sector del colegio donde nadie se junta. Estaba llorando porque pensó que Tweek nunca lo iba a querer y que seguirá todo mal después del colegio. Intentó buscar un cigarro, pero no había nada en la cajetilla. Se los había terminado. Solo quiso tirarse en la nieve y ver el cielo. Empezó a recordar esa vez en que Tweek y él se habían peleado en cuarto. Nunca pensó que ese momento cambiaría su vida por completo.

Sus recuerdos fueron cortados cuando Tweek lo encuentra llorando en la nieve. Tweek se preocupa mucho e intenta sentarse al lado de él, pero Craig se aleja. Cada vez que Tweek intentaba acercarse a Craig, Craig se alejaba todavía más.

Para Tweek fue un deja-vu ver este momento, sólo que al revés. Ahora entendía todo. Craig no quería confundirlo con sus gustos ni tratar de molestarlo. Craig le gustaba, y estaba tan deprimido como él lo estaba. Él había sufrido todo este mes y él no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Se encontró un imbécil en ese momento y lo primero que hizo fue agarra el brazo de Craig para que dejara de escaparse.

"¡SUÉLTAME MIERDA!" gritaba sin cesar Craig, pero mientras más intentaba soltarse Craig, más fuerza ponía Tweek en el brazo de Craig.

"Por favor Craig, escúchame. Sé que no me quieres escuchar, y tampoco quieres verme, pero tienes que escucharme. Sé que has estado sufriendo todo este mes, y quería decirte que… lo siento mucho por haberte lastimado." Y lo abrazó mientras lágrimas en sus ojos corrían por sus mejillas.

Craig quedó mirando a Tweek por un rato. Craig se supone que tenía que disculparse con Tweek, no al revés. Después las palabras de la Sra. Leticia cruzaron por su mente: _"Sólo dile lo mucho que lo sientes y lo que de verdad sientes por esa persona. Comprenderá."_ Se dio cuenta que esta era su única oportunidad de confesar lo que siente por él, y si no lo hacía, nunca lo podrá hacer.

"Tweek, deja de llorar. Tú no tienes que disculparte por algo que yo hice." Con estas palabras, Tweek lo empieza a mirar. "Sé que he sido un maricón todo este tiempo y que debí tratarte mejor. Sé que te he confundido por lo menos estos 6 años, pero la única razón por la que lo hacía es porque… porque… me gustas mucho."

Tweek dejó de abrazarlo y lo quedó mirando por mucho tiempo. La persona que tanto amaba le había confesado que estaba enamorado de él. Hubo un silencio muy grande. Parecía que no iba a terminar.

Craig pensó que no iba a responder porque pensó que no le iba a decir algo que lo podía lastimar. Craig empieza a darse vuelta cuando de repente, Tweek lo agarra de los hombros y sin darse cuenta ¡Tweek estaba besándolo!

Craig no lo podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Sus labios estaban pegados a los suyos y no dejaban de besarse apasionadamente. No querían parar mientras sus labios se movían y no dejaban de tocarse. El movimiento de sus lenguas los excitaba cada vez más, y los obligaban a continuar, Craig empieza a poner sus manos alrededor de su cuello, mientras que Tweek mueve sus brazos hasta que llegan a la cintura de Craig. Con esto se abrazaron fuertemente que quedaron unidos el uno para el otro. Querían llegar más lejos, así que Craig empezó a pasar sus manos alrededor del pelo de Tweek mientras que Tweek pasaba sus manos alrededor de la espalda de Craig. Craig chocó junto a la pared, pero no pararon de besarse. Parecía no tener fin, hasta que de repente un grito corta su acción.

"¡MATARON A KENNY!" ese era Stan. "¡HIJOS DE PUTA!" y ese definitivamente era Kyle. Miraron lo que había pasado, y como habían sospechado, Kenny lo habían matado por 1243245 vez. Tweek supuso que se caería del techo con la electricidad producida por los cables, pero Kenny tuvo tan mala suerte que además de eso, lo atropelló un camión que pasaba cerca.

Craig y Tweek se miraron un rato. No podían creer lo que había pasado. Hace un momento atrás intentaba evitarse a toda costa, ahora estaban uno al lado del otro abrazados. Fue tan rápido que es difícil saber cuanto tiempo ha pasado. Hubo un silencio por un tiempo.

"Así que… esa es tu repuesta", dijo Craig. No sabía que decir. No se le ocurría nada.

"Craig, yo… tu también me gustas. Al principio estaba algo confundido y no sabía como decírtelo con las palabras exactas. Pero ahora si. Me gusta y me gustaría que fuéramos novios."

Estas últimas palabras provocaron que Craig se sonrojara. No sólo porque Tweek está diciendo algo que siempre ha querido decirle desde la pelea. Craig le dio un beso y se separó enseguida de él.

"¿Por qué tan corto?" preguntó Tweek.

"No seas tan exigente. Vas a tener todos los besos que quieras después del colegio, ya que es hora de volver a clases." Efectivamente, sonó la campana para volver a clases.

"Vamos no te quedes atrás". Y Craig le da la mano. Tweek le da la mano y se van a clases juntos.

**Un mes más tarde…**

Tweek y Craig están tomados de la mano mientras iban al colegio. Al lado de ellos pasan Stan y Wendy (después de ese tratamiento que hacía Stan, ahora vomita muchos menos), Kyle llega a sus lados un rato después, contento que dos de sus amigos estaban con los seres que ellos querían. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que vieron a Cartman con Kenny. Cartman quería que Kenny hiciera algo para él que estaba en la punta de un árbol. Kenny empieza a subir, hasta que se rompe una rama y cae de cabeza y el árbol, de la nada se le cae encima.

"¡MATÓ A KENNY!" dijo Stan. "¡HIJO DE PUTA!" agregó Kyle. Si, otra mañana que era habitual para ellos. Wendy estaba algo acostumbrada a esto, pero ahora lo disfruta más ya que Stan no vomita cada dos segundos. Tweek y Craig solo rieron de lo sucedido.

Estaban felices ahora, porque podían disfrutarlo sin ser molestarlo y sin tener que ocultarlo, ya que Cartman, cuando se enteró de esto, se lo contó al todo el pueblo. Pero a nadie les molestó, incluso a sus padres. La Sra. Leticia estaba feliz con ellos, ya que por lo menos Craig se ha comportado mejor desde que sale con Tweek, pero sigue teniendo problemas con Cartman, que sigue poniéndole notas de lo fea que es por ser negra y sigue tirándole piedras a su ventana. Bueno nada era perfecto, pero por lo menos Craig estaba feliz al igual que Tweek.

_Ellos se amaban, __eso era un hecho, y nadie lo podía negar. Y para que sepas, no es tan malo como todos creen, porque ellos lo disfrutan y son felices._

**FIN**


End file.
